Filosofía de vida
by esteffbc
Summary: UA. Bulma Brief nació y creció en una cantina, apartada del mundo color de rosa en que la mayoría de las adolescentes de su edad estaban inmersas. Un lugar que le brindó buenos y malos recuerdos, amistades, fortalezas y sobre todo… el amor de un pedante moreno.
1. Capítulo I: Sobredosis

Encontrar al amor de tu vida es fácil: sólo tienes que mirarlo a los ojos

* * *

 **Capítulo I: Sobredosis**

El establecimiento estaba a reventar. Las camareras caminaban apuradas, sin ganas de alterar el voluble carácter de los borrachos que, hasta ahora, brindaban y conversaban contentos. El lugar apestaba a tabaco, orines y alcohol. Apoyada en la barra de tragos, una peli azul suspiraba por enésima vez en la noche; intentando disminuir de forma mental el dolor en su pie derecho, producto de una ridícula caída, tomó un poco de whisky y continuó mirando el panorama con aburrición.

Maldijo a su estúpido pie. Generalmente trabajaba atendiendo a los clientes de la sección exclusiva, pero el agudo dolor que le producía el esguince la mandó enseguida al lugar más aburrido de la cantina: la barra. Una coja no servía para nada, lo sabía... los tacones altísimos, el apuro y los constantes fluidos que había en el asfalto la mandarían de cara al piso como hace unos días. Refunfuñó por lo bajo y bebió nuevamente de ese néctar de los dioses que aprendió a disfrutar con el tiempo.

—Te atrapé con las manos en la masa, Bulma. Conque saboteando mi mercancía —la voz de Roshi la sacó de sus pensamientos. Observó con una sonrisa a su padre adoptivo, ése que la encontró en un horrible basurero, la salvó y crio como si fuera propia. Giró su cuerpo para prepararle un delicioso cóctel y con duda, empezó a seleccionar los licores que utilizaría.

—No tengo nada más que hacer aquí, viejo. Agradece que no te he vaciado la despensa.

El canoso soltó una carcajada. No podía entender cómo a una chica tan bella le gustara lidiar con borrachos salidos y morbosos. Ni siquiera el primer día de trabajo, cuando cumplió los doce años, mostró indicios de asco o miedo alguno. Roshi se respondió que para Bulma la cantina era su hogar. Desde que la peli azul tenía memoria se encontró absorta en aquel sitio dispuesto a saciar las necesidades de hombres y mujeres. Aún recordaba a esa mocosa de seis años que molestaba a sus clientes y saltaba por todo el lugar con energía ilimitada.

—Te recompensaré, princesa. Un grupo de rock vendrá a tocar a las dos, pero antes de eso, la tarima es tuya —cogió con una mano el cóctel que le preparó Bulma y lo elevó un poco, brindando en su nombre. Sonrió cuando vio que los ojos de la peli azul estaban brillosos de la emoción—. Así que ve y sácala del estadio, pequeña.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, la adolescente saltó de la alta barra con un ágil movimiento y se quitó el delantal que tenía, lanzándolo en la cara de Roshi. Acomodó su cabello, se miró de reojo por un espejo que tenía la cantina y al verse igual de hermosa como siempre, emprendió camino hacia el amplio espacio que estaba destinado para la música en vivo. Volteó, regalándole su mejor expresión de felicidad al anciano.

—¡Gracias, viejo! Cuando termine te firmaré un autógrafo.

Roshi cogió el delantal y se posicionó detrás de la barra. Allí podría apreciar mejor el espectáculo que daría su querida hija adoptiva. Terminó de beber el trago, notando que Bulma estaba lista para empezar en cualquier momento. Dirigió su atención a la puerta y carcajeó con ironía cuando vio entrar a los muchachos que tocarían después de la presentación de la peli azul.

Nunca pensó que llegarían tan temprano.

—¡Bulma, nena! ¡Estás fantástica hoy, preciosa! ¡Te extrañábamos! —los gritos de júbilo no se hicieron esperar. Brief les mandó besitos con su mano, le gustaba la reputación que tenía en el establecimiento. Rara vez podía permitirse cantar frente a todos, pero hoy quería darles _algo_ diferente. Dejó a un lado la guitarra y en vez de eso, su delicada mano agarró con fuerza el micrófono. Un mechón azul se escapó de la moña que antes se había hecho.

Bulma esbozó una mueca de maldad. Era hora del rap

(Villa, Kromo M.V.P Reis Bélico- Raciocinio)  
 _Se fundió la máquina, mi corazón palpita al son del rencor mientras la fría melancolía me mira a los ojos y me hace el amor, yo no siento dolor solo calculo el futuro usando el pasado, camino en un campo minado hasta aquí llevo ojos cerrados, suponiendo, imaginando donde pusieron la bomba que busco._

Con la boca abierta, así estaban todas las personas en la cantina. Roshi no pudo ocultar su asombro, creyó que la peli azul deleitaría con una balada romántica y esa dulce voz. Ni siquiera se imaginaba que tuviera tal capacidad pulmonar para el rap. Su pequeña era una caja de sorpresas, en definitiva. Les dirigió unas miraditas al grupo de rock, y con satisfacción observó que se encontraban en un estado de estupor superior al de los borrachos que conocían como la palma de su mano a Bulma.

Contenta por la reacción del público, siguió cantando con esa energía que la caracterizaba. Ya estaba llegando al final de la canción cuando sintió un par de ojos quemándole el cuerpo.

 _Ahora ya el dominio se discernió el designio, se folio el monopolio al cual nunca me afilio, se escuchan gritos de auxilio están en frente del exilioBienvenidos a mi mundo sin fronteras, raciocinio._

Con el corazón a mil, posó su atención en cada uno de los que permanecían en el bar. Reconocía a la mayoría. Visualizó a un grupo de jóvenes guapos que observaban expectantes. Su mirada chocó con la de un musculoso sujeto con el cabello en forma de flama; esa sonrisa de medio lado le cortó la respiración en un santiamén. Pero ella era la indomable Bulma Brief, y le demostraría al desconocido que nadie la doblegaría, ni siquiera una criatura tan sexy como él. Ahogó un suspiro y llevándose el micrófono a la boca, le sonrió con sorna.

 _Yo adivino el parpadeo de las luces que a lo lejos van marcando mi retorno..._

Cantó con voz aterciopelada y sensual. La última línea provocó que el lugar estallara en gritos, silbidos y halagos. La peli azul estaba satisfecha, pero también cansada. Ese idiota la ponía nerviosa y no soportaría otra canción con esos orbes ónix taladrándola sin piedad. Agradeció al público y bajó del escenario con dirección a la barra. Su pulso estaba por las nubes.

—Eso fue... épico —le comentó Roshi. Bulma le quitó el trapo que la acreditaba como _barwoman_ y asintiendo con ánimos, se sirvió otro trago de whisky añejo—. Los dejaste sin palabras, corazón. En especial a esos muchachos que van a tocar en seguida.

La peli azul se atragantó con la bebida alcohólica al escuchar las palabras de su mentor.

—¿Qué sandeces dices, viejo? Se supone que llegarían a los dos. No son ni las once de la noche.

—Bueno, tal vez estaban aburridos. Mira, son ellos —el dedo del anciano señaló al grupo de idiotas del que hacía parte el maldito de los ojos sensuales. Sintió como su respiración se cortaba, de nuevo. Los sujetos empezaron a caminar—. ¡Oh, vienen para acá!

 _Triple mierda_. Bulma tomó rápidamente un poco de whisky, anhelando que el alcohol deshiciera esas emociones tan nefastas que sentía por culpa del más enano.

—Maldición...—susurró, revolviendo su melena azul con desespero.

—Por cierto, ¿te pasa algo? Pensé que seguirías tocando.

El anciano la miraba con inquietud. Bulma soltó un bufido, ni en mil años admitiría que un tipo la ponía nerviosa en exceso, hasta el grado de abstenerse de cantar.

—No me pasa nada. Sólo estoy cansada.

Otro trago. Roshi alzó una ceja, ¿quería emborracharse? Porque sin duda lo estaba logrando. Los cinco hombres llegaron a la barra y se sentaron con tranquilidad. Pidieron de a cerveza. La peli azul les entregó lo correspondiente y excusándose con Roshi, se dirigió al baño para aclarar sus pensamientos de una vez por todas.

Se miró en el espejo con detenimiento. _Joder, sí que estaba buena._

Echó un poco de agua en su rostro y se restregó toda la cara. Tenía que permanecer serena frente al intimidante adonis. Dos jóvenes camareras entraron al baño, saludando con alegría a Bulma. Esta les devolvió el gesto con cariño.

—Querida, estuviste grandiosa. No sabía que también rapeabas —comentó Ranfan. Un poco avergonzada, la peli azul asintió. Era su pequeño secreto. Era, porque ya más de cien personas la habían escuchado.

—Si hubieras visto la cara de idiota que puso Yamcha. ¡Por Dios! Se ve arrepentido por dejarte ir —frunció el ceño con desagrado cuando Videl le sacó a relucir el tema. Maldita escoria, sí claro, arrepentido... de seguro no tenía la misma expresión de perro regañado cuando le era infiel con mil y una fulanas.

—Ese estúpido. Agh, lo odio —las tres rieron. Ranfan sacó un sobre pequeño con un polvito blanco dentro de él. Videl al verlo empezó a saltar con alegría y le pidió un poco, esnifando las dos de la sustancia que colocaron en sus dedos índices. Algo en Bulma se revolvió y decidió salir cuanto antes de allí, no recaería de nuevo en semejante porquería—. Bueno chicas, con su permiso. El trabajo me llama.

Les brindó una falsa sonrisa y esquivó a las féminas que parecían con intenciones de querer compartir la droga con ella. Siguió escuchando sus voces cantarinas y enérgicas unos pasos después.

—¿Viste al combo sexy que estaba en la barra? De la mejor calidad, tía.

—¡Sí! Y ese del pelo en puntas, joder... Más sabroso que esta cocaína que te conseguiste, Ranfan.

—Bah, no exageres tanto, Videl.

—¡No exagero!

Bulma se recargó contra la pared unos segundos. Cerró sus ojos en un intento de alejar esos pensamientos que sólo le causaban daño. Estuvo tentada de correr hasta la peli morada y rogarle por que le diera unos gramos, pero se recordó una vez más la expresión melancólica de Roshi cuando despertó de una sobredosis que casi le cuesta la vida. Arañó sus brazos para calmarse, el síndrome de abstinencia le estaba pegando mucho más fuerte de lo que pensó. Y a pesar de que no quería hacerle frente al individuo que la quemaba por dentro, se tranquilizó y caminó hacia la barra.

Goku se fijó en que la camarera regresaba y codeó a su amigo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

—Mira, Vegeta. Ahí viene tu azulita.

El Ouji miró de reojo a la mujer que daba pasos cortos por el estado del pie, y se recargó en su asiento. Estaba segurísimo de que esa sonrisa burlesca había sido para él. Analizó a la chica: cuerpo magnífico, pelo lacio y largo, ojos expresivos, actitud de leona con ganas de comerse el mundo. Un detalle llamó su atención, antes de ir al baño no tenía esas horribles marcas de uñas en los brazos. No fue el único en darse cuenta, el dueño del lugar miraba a la azulita con incertidumbre y un poco de tristeza.

Bulma. El nombre salió de los labios del anciano en forma de susurro, pero él lo escuchó con claridad. Tan hermoso como todo en ella. Su cerebro paró en seco con lo último: ¿desde cuándo era tan romántico? Rechistó, era culpa de esa maldita mocosa.

—Bulma... ¿estás bien? —sabía de antemano que la respuesta real era no, así ella no se lo dijera. Roshi conocía a la perfección la lucha diaria de la peli azul contra sus adicciones y tenía plena confianza en que nunca recaería, pero el cuerpo le pasaba factura. Las marcas en la nívea piel de la adolescente le recordaron que si él la hubiera cuidado un poco más mientras trabajaba, Bulma no sufriría las consecuencias de la drogadicción.

—Eh, sí, sí. No te preocupes por mí. Tengo las cosas bajo control —fingió una sonrisa.

Roshi comprendió que quería estar sin su presencia un tiempo. Además, esperaba que esos cinco fortachones le sacaran tan siquiera una sonrisa sincera a su querida hija adoptiva.

—Claro, cariño. Bueno, te dejo, iré a hablar un rato con la pesada de Uranai. Cualquier cosa ya sabes dónde estoy —la abrazó con ternura. Bulma reprimió con todas sus fuerzas las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir sin permiso. El anciano se separó y la peli azul observó cómo se alejaba para ir a saludar a una amiga de la infancia.

 _Lo quería tanto..._

Un carraspeo la envió de vuelta al mundo real. Se le había olvidado por completo la existencia de los cinco sujetos por andar divagando. Corrió la cara al sentir otra vez ese par de ojos ónix escarbando dentro de su ser.

—Te llamas Bulma, ¿cierto? —este era el que más amigable se veía. Vestía un conjunto simple: camisa blanca y jeans negros. Tenía una expresión risueña—, cantas y rapeas excelente. Nunca había escuchado a una mujer interpretar de tal manera.

Rio un poco avergonzada. No creía poder acostumbrarse a los halagos, no eran lo suyo.

—Es mi pasión, aunque no creo que sea tan buena como dices —oh, señora modestia. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Bulma Brief se caracterizaba por su ego, pero tampoco quedaría ante los extraños como una arrogante sin remedio—. Ustedes se presentan dentro de poco, ¿no es así?

Esta vez fue el turno de un pelilargo de asentir. La peli azul lo catalogó como el mejor cuerpo del grupo.

—Así es. Oh, perdona nuestros modales, no nos hemos presentado. Yo soy Raditz, el que te habló es el idiota de Kakarotto, este de acá es Turles, Gohan y... —señaló uno por uno, todos eran increíblemente guapos. El tal Turles era casi idéntico a Kakarotto, sólo que un poco más moreno y sexy. Gohan era un come libros, pero atractivo, al fin y al cabo. Sólo faltaba que le presentaran al de la mirada penetrante—… él es Vegeta.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando supo el nombre del enanito. Vegeta... hasta eso era sensual en él. Estaba segura de que podría repetirlo miles de veces y nunca cansarse.

—Vegeta...—murmuró. Sí, en definitiva, le encantaba cómo sonaba. El ambiente explotaba de la tensión que había entre la peli azul y el moreno.

 _Pura candela._

—Oye, Raditz, no me trates de idiota, imbécil. Por cierto, mi nombre es Kakarotto, pero prefiero que me digan Goku.

La tensión fue cortada con un cuchillo. Bulma sonrió en dirección a Goku. Vegeta, en cambio, lo maldijo una y otra vez por entrometido. El más distraído no se dio cuenta de la situación entre la camarera y su amigo.

—Sí que eres estúpido, ¿no, Kakarotto? —negó Turles, decepcionado de su familiar.

Continuaron hablando un poco. El grupo de rock, _Apocalipsis_ , era un proyecto familiar y esperaban triunfar. Vegeta era el mejor amigo de todos ellos y, por lo tanto, los Son decidieron incluirlo en la banda. Raditz era el baterista, Turles se encargaba de la guitarra eléctrica, Goku cantaba, Gohan funcionaba como tecladista y Vegeta tocaba el bajo.

No sabía el porqué, pero el bajo ahora le parecía hipnotizante.

Ella, por su parte, les contó que Roshi era su padre adoptivo. Que la mayor parte de su vida la pasó aquí, en la cantina, y que le encantaba el lugar. Era la mejor alumna de su generación, pronta a graduarse, le fascinaba cantar y la robótica. También les relató acerca del degenerado de Yamcha, su novio durante tres años. Omitió el número de veces que le fue infiel por amor a su persona.

.

.

.

La peli azul miró el reloj, el tiempo pasó volando. Faltaban cinco minutos para que empezaran a tocar y, a decir verdad, moría de ganas por ver el espectáculo. Presentía que eran buenos. Preparaba un cóctel para Goku cuando se volteó y nada más encontró a Vegeta con su sonrisa de medio lado y esa mirada feroz que la desvestía mentalmente. Apoyó sus brazos en la barra, observándolo con interés.

—¿Y los demás?

Vegeta ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Están ligando con las camareras —era cierto. Raditz le hacía ojitos a Ranfan, Gohan hablaba con Videl y Goku... oh, el pobre había puesto su atención en Milk. Sólo esperaba que no la molestara demasiado y lo golpeara, como al anterior. No encontró a Turles por ningún lado—. Creo que el primo de Kakaratto tuvo suerte y ahora está en los baños con una peli naranja.

Bulma hizo una mueca de asco. La única con esas características era Zangya. Su relación con la fémina no era demasiado buena que digamos.

—Eres muy observador...—se acercó con lentitud al moreno. Vegeta no se equivocó, era toda una leona—… y dime, ¿por qué no haces lo mismo?

El flameado no dudo en avanzar también unos centímetros, podía sentir el aroma y la respiración de la peli azul en su nuca. Olía a jazmines. Estaban a nada de unir sus bocas en un largo y apasionado beso.

—Eso es precisamente lo que hago, Bulma.

¡Demonios! Sus vellos se erizaron ante la fría manera de hablar del moreno.

—Déjeme decirle que lo hace muy bien, Vegeta.

Sonrieron orgullosos. El moreno observó una vez más los labios carnosos de la mujer frente a él y avanzó con lentitud indicándole sus intenciones. Bulma cerró los ojos, esperando el momento preciso para devorarle la boca como nadie más en el mundo lo haría.

—Señor Ouji, es hora de que se presenten. Al escenario... ahora.

La voz de Roshi los separó. Bulma suspiró con frustración, el anciano le arruinó la noche. Tomó otro trago de whisky y miró de forma asesina a su padre adoptivo. Vegeta se había ido nada más escuchó la orden del contratador.

—Vamos, viejo. Soy lo bastante grande para estas cosas.

Roshi suspiró. La banda acomodaba los instrumentos, sin embargo, el pretendiente de su hija no paraba de mirar hacia ellos. Debía dejar las cosas bastantes claras... no permitiría que un fulano le rompiera el corazón, no de nuevo.

—Bulma, aléjate de Vegeta Ouji —la peli azul abrió los ojos. No podía creerlo. ¡Roshi nunca se había metido en _esos_ asuntos personales de su vida! —. Es una orden, pequeña.

La temperamental Brief arrojó los vasos de cristal vacíos que se encontró en la barra, y tanto su corazón como los utensilios se quebraron en mil pedazos. La ira se reflejaba en esos orbes azules del color del mar.

—¡No es de tu incumbencia quién llevo a mi cama, viejo!

—Está comprometido, hija. Se casará dentro de poco... estamos invitados a la boda, soy un gran amigo del padre de Vegeta.

 _¿Qué demonios?_

La escena se congeló durante unos segundos. Empleados y clientes observaban la situación con asombro, era la primera vez que presenciaban una pelea entre padre e hija. Bulma apretó los puños hasta que sintió que la sangre se estancaba en un solo punto. Miró de nuevo al moreno, y entonces vio el anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular que brillaba con soberbia, burlándose de lo ingenua que fue.

Roshi se limpió una lágrima al ver la parálisis de la peli azul. Estaba seguro de que aquello le dolió en lo profundo del alma, pero era necesario. Su pequeña no merecía pasar por ninguna decepción amorosa. Sin embargo, parecía estar en una... y eso que lo conocía desde hace algunas horas.

—No...—su voz se quebró. El idiota había jugado con ella, insultándola en su propia cara. Le agradeció a Roshi por abrirle los ojos, estaría traicionando sus principios al meterse con un hombre comprometido. No, ella no sería como esas zorras con las que se acostaba Yamcha, Bulma Brief era mucho mejor que eso. Agarró la botella de whisky y salió del local sin decirle nada a nadie.

Vegeta intentó seguirla, pero la autoritaria mirada de Roshi lo detuvo. Era mejor dejarla sola.

.

.

.

Una vez afuera, respiró el aire puro y frío de la madrugada. No entendía por qué le dolía tanto. Sentía un desasosiego que rompía huesos y quebrantaba su voluntad. Tomó de la botella con frenesí, ansiando quedar inconsciente y no recordar nada de lo sucedido. Se olvidaría de Vegeta Ouji, de su puta banda, del compromiso, de esa sensual mirada y esos brazos perfectamente esculpidos. No sería difícil, ya estaba en estado de embriaguez cuando subió al escenario.

—Estúpido simio. Al final terminó siendo igual que el imbécil de Yamcha.

Por un ínfimo momento pensó que ése era el hombre de su vida. Que sería su _chico malo_ , que la entretendría con esa personalidad tan tosca y poco solidaria. Soltó una lágrima. Joder, ¿por qué lloraba por un idiota que conoció ese mismo día? Menuda porquería.

Un objeto camuflado en el pasto llamó su atención. Se dio cuenta al ver más de cerca que no era uno, sino varios. Tragó en seco cuando supo que se trataba de cocaína.

Lo meditó por varios segundos... si en verdad su intención era olvidar completamente esa noche, entonces debía poner todo su empeño en volverlo realidad. Y para qué negarlo, su cuerpo le exigía consumir droga. Desesperada, reunió los sobres esparcidos por el suelo y con satisfacción distinguió que la mayoría estaban a la mitad o un poco más. De un solo trago se bebió lo que faltaba de la botella de whisky y en seguida procedió a esnifar el polvo blanco como si no hubiera un mañana.

 _Los efectos no le parecían tan exquisitos como antes._

.

.

.

Cuando el anciano Roshi salió en busca de su pequeña, la encontró tirada en el verde pasto con una línea blanquecina desde su nariz hasta la nuca. La botella rota en mil pedazos, varios incrustados en el cuerpo de Bulma, haciéndola sangrar. También había rastros de lágrimas plasmados en sus mejillas.

Se puso de rodillas y comenzó a llorar. Había llegado tarde... _otra vez._

—¿Bulma? —el joven Vegeta apareció pocos minutos después al notar que ninguno de los dos, ni padre ni hija, regresaron. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver la escena y de inmediato se sintió culpable. Llamó a la ambulancia con una sensación de pérdida que desbordaba en su corazón.

La peli azul sabía que no era culpa de Vegeta, en absoluto. Se trataba de un acumulado de energía negativa, pues siempre le fue pésimo con los hombres. Y ahora, cuando creyó encontrar al indicado, la cruel realidad le pegó una patada en los ovarios que la dejó al borde del precipicio.

En su defensa, sólo podía decir que esa no era ella. Bulma Brief nunca habría cometido algo tan patético. Pero, lastimosamente, la chiquilla dentro de su corazón sí era capaz... y esta vez, no pudo evitar que saliera a la luz.


	2. Capítulo II: Regla

_¿Qué es el amor?_

Nada más y nada menos que un violento huracán que tiene como único objetivo dejarte sin aliento.

* * *

 **Capítulo II: Regla**

El lugar era un caos. Los camilleros subían a la inconsciente mujer a la ambulancia, sin dejarse intimidar por las decenas de personas que los amenazaban de muerte si a _su querida Bulma_ le pasaba algo. Sin duda, era muy apreciada en el bar de Roshi.

El anciano se montó en el vehículo y este arrancó con rumbo al hospital del centro. Vegeta miraba sin expresión alguna la escena, a pesar de que por dentro estaba muriendo de ansiedad. Era estúpido, pero esa noche sintió una conexión que en su vida había experimentado. Y no la quería perder, no por el momento.

Apretó los puños con irritación. _Sobredosis._ Había puesto su atención en una chiquilla testaruda, drogadicta y muy bella.

—¿Qué ocurrió, Vegeta? —cuestionó Raditz, llegando con los demás Son.

—Eso no importa. ¿A dónde la llevaron? Hay que acompañar al vejestorio de Roshi y a la azulita —sentenció Turles. Por primera vez, el flameado estuvo de acuerdo con el imbécil del primo de Kakarotto.

—¡Sí, sí! —asintieron Goku y Gohan. Al parecer, ninguno quería dejar a la familia sola.

—Están en el hospital del centro. Abrochen sus cinturones, no me hago responsable de lo que les suceda —subieron al coche de Vegeta, tragando en seco por las palabras del moreno. El enano no era conocido por su prudencia al manejar.

.

.

.

Habían pasado casi nueve días y la peli azul seguía dormida. Sus signos vitales eran inestables, lo que le preocupaba infinitamente al pobre de Roshi. Con el cual, por cierto, ya se llevaba mejor. Cuando llegó al hospital junto con los demás, el viejo le empezó a pegar puñetazos rabiosos. Le recriminó engañar a Bulma. Sin embargo, él no se movió de la sala de espera del hospital.

Eso también pasó las siguientes cuarenta y ocho horas. Dejó que el anciano descargara toda la ira y angustia que tenía adentro, sabía que sólo así le permitiría ver después a la intrépida mujer. Los cinco jóvenes se quedaron acompañando a Roshi, y en poco tiempo empezó a entablar diálogos cortos con los susodichos. Con él se demoró más, pero al final cedió. Sobretodo, se disculpó al saber la realidad de la cosas.

—Lo lamento, muchacho. Aunque sigo creyendo que no eres el indicado para mi Bulma —esas fueron sus palabras.

Y él tampoco estaba muy seguro de serlo. Era conocido por su orgullo, característica que no dejaría de lado por muy flechado que estuviera de la peli azul. Probablemente la enamoraría, se acostaría con ella un par de veces, se aburriría y luego la botaría. Ahí sí se tendría que aguantar las patadas de Roshi y de sus amigos, que al parecer habían activado el sensor de _hermano mayor_ con la adolescente.

Vegeta Ouji no tenía intenciones de deshacer el compromiso que le impusieron desde pequeño. Tampoco quería morir sin probar a la muchacha que dormitaba al lado de la pared. Por ende, optó por la opción c, ésa que lastimaría a los demás pero no a su persona: mentir. Engañaría a todo el mundo hasta donde pudiera, con tal de matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Con sigilo entró a la habitación y acomodó el regalo sorpresa para cuando se levantara. Una sonrisa maliciosa salió, afirmando el plan que cumpliría dentro de poco con la peli azul. Observó esas sugerentes curvas y sintiendo un leve calor en su entrepierna, cerró la puerta encontrándose con el anciano Roshi acostado en los hombros de Gohan. Todos estaban dormidos.

.

.

.

Un intenso dolor de cabeza la despertó. Abrió sus ojos con pesadez, la luz de la sala la fastidiaba en demasía. Como pudo se incorporó, recostando la espalda en la no tan cómoda camilla del hospital. Tanteó su cuerpo y suspiró al reconocer una infinidad de cables que le recorrían los brazos, piernas, abdomen y demás extremidades.

 _Lo había vuelto a hacer._ Pero... ¿por qué? Juraba sobrellevar de manera excelente el síndrome de abstinencia. Los estudios y el trabajo en el bar la absorbían todo el tiempo, no tenía cómo drogarse. El dinero que ganaba iba directo a su cuenta de ahorros.

Una enfermera entró a la habitación, alegrándose apenas visualizó a la peli azul vivita y coleando. Con cara de muerto viviente, sí, pero respirando.

—Señorita Bulma, me alegro de que haya despertado. Llamaré al doctor y a su padre.

—¡No, espera! —la mujer se detuvo, mirando a la paciente con curiosidad—. ¿Qué me pasó?

La enfermera la observó con pesar, sentándose en los bordes de la camilla. Le acarició el pelo con suavidad, casi de forma maternal.

—Tuvo una sobredosis. El señor Roshi la encontró afuera de la cantina con una botella de whisky vacía y un montón de cocaína. Es un milagro que estés viva.

Bulma tragó grueso. ¡Qué demonios pensaba cuando hizo semejante estupidez! Lágrimas de impotencia salieron de sus hermosos orbes y con furia, golpeó un oso de peluche que había a un lado de la camilla. Analizó el objeto, sorprendida, seguro fue un regalo del anciano Roshi.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Dos semanas, señorita Bulma.

Mierda. El vejete estará casi a punto de desfallecer. La vez pasada sólo fueron tres días y el pobre no durmió hasta que abrió los ojos. Saltó apurada de la camilla, dándose cuenta con alegría que su pie estaba en perfectas condiciones, al sentir unas urgidas ganas de vomitar.

—¡Señorita Bulma! ¿Qué le sucede?

—¡Baño! —la joven enfermera no entendió al principio, pero unos segundos después, escuchó las horribles arcadas que daba la peli azul. Al parecer se levantó con ánimos, pues seguía gritando desde adentro del cuarto de aseo— ¿Todavía está allí? ¡Vaya y busque a mi papá, debe estar muriéndose de la incertidumbre!

La rubia negó con la cabeza. No comprendía cómo alguien tan espontánea y extrovertida terminaba en el hospital por culpa de una sobredosis.

.

.

.

Roshi desayunaba un rico sándwich con café en compañía de los cinco sujetos que habían tocado aquel fatídico día en el bar. Les agradecía, pues habían sido un gran apoyo durante esas dos terribles semanas desde que Bulma sufrió la sobredosis. Incluso ya intercambiaba palabras con Vegeta, al este explicar la realidad de su estúpido _compromiso._

— _Sólo es una fachada. Al ser los herederos de dos de las empresas más importantes del país, nuestros padres pensaron que sería una buena idea unir a las familias. Es un matrimonio arreglado. Aunque 18 y yo estamos intentado que lo cancelen, pero no nos ha resultado. Me imagino que conoce bien el maldito temperamento de mi padre._

Le afirmó en ese entonces, sorprendiendo al viejo que ignoraba lo falso de algunas afirmaciones. ¡Ja, y sí que lo conocía! El dueño de empresas Ouji era todo un ogro cuando se lo proponía. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que estaba comprometido. Y Bulma nunca aceptaría eso de un hombre. Jamás. Detuvo sus mordidas y dirigió la vista hacia la habitación en el tercer piso donde atendían a la peli azul.

Ojalá despertara pronto.

Goku luchaba por no cerrar los ojos. Era poco lo que alcanzó a dormir ayer, pues la noticia de que los signos vitales de Bulma se encontraban irregulares sacó del dormitorio a las seis personas que bostezaban con somnolencia en la cafetería frente al hospital. La pequeña e intrépida muchacha se convirtió en una hermanita menor que debían cuidar en cuanto supieron de su adicción a las drogas. Bueno, para Vegeta era algo más, que ni siquiera el moreno podía distinguir.

Y hablando del flameado, fruncía su entrecejo en dirección al centro médico conspirando para que todo saliera bien con sus poderes mentales. Que no tenía, obviamente, pero nada perdía con intentar. Una risa irónica salió de los labios de Turles.

—Joder, Vegeta. Quedarás uniceja si sigues así.

Ante la tensión del momento, el pseudo chiste de Turles les sacó unas carcajadas. Una mueca de molestia se postró en el rostro imperturbable del Ouji.

 _Idiota._

—Muérete, insecto.

Un barullo distrajo la atención de Gohan. Era por mucho, el más lúcido de todos. Los demás sólo revolvían sus cabellos, masajeaban cualquier parte del cuerpo en busca de relajación y comentaban algunas palabras de vez en cuando. No le ponían cuidado al aspecto desaliñado que traían o a las personas a su alrededor. Por eso, no captaron la imagen de una peli azul con su bata de hospital marchándose del recinto a paso rápido y con los pies descalzos.

—Chicos…—los llamó, pero ninguno contestó. Se empezaban a quedar dormidos. —¡Chicos!

Dieron un saltillo en sus asientos. Raditz gruñó con enojo, el nerd le había impedido descansar.

—Cállate, demonios. Chillas peor que mamá, Gohan.

—¡Bulma se fue corriendo por allá! —el más pequeño en edad no le prestó bolas al comentario mal intencionado de su hermano y señaló con preocupación una de las avenidas más importantes de la zona. El de pelo en puntas alzó una ceja… hasta donde él sabía, la mujer seguía postrada en una cama.

Los hombres se miraron entre sí y soltaron la carcajada, sin creerse nada de lo que dijo el menor de los Son. El celular de Roshi sonó y el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla lo alteró, era la enfermera. Esperaba buenas noticias, tanto tiempo sin su azulita lo ponía de malas. Puso la conversación en altavoz al notar la curiosidad de los demás.

—Hola, Lunch.

—¡Señor Roshi, la señorita Bulma abandonó su habitación y no sé dónde está! Algunos pacientes dijeron que salió corriendo del hospital, pero eso es una locura.

Gohan sonrió con triunfo. Ahí tenían por no creer sus palabras. Roshi arrojó el celular, cayendo en las manos de Goku. Todos se levantaron y corrieron hacia donde el intelectual chico les señaló con anterioridad.

—No te preocupes, Lunch. Creemos saber dónde está —habló Goku para calmar a la enfermera. Colgó esperando que la peli azul no se hubiera apartado demasiado del lugar.

—¿Cómo diablos tiene energías para correr después de despertar de un coma etílico? —preguntó Vegeta. Esa mujer le sacaría canas muy pronto con sus malditas acciones. Pero por ahora, sólo quería encontrarla, y tal vez follarla. Negó con lo último, qué mala idea. Tiempo al tiempo.

—Mi querida niña es impredecible —mencionó Roshi.

Estuvieron de acuerdo. Bulma era un puto enigma.

.

.

.

Corría como alma que lleva el diablo. Los pies le comenzaban a doler a causa de las protuberancias que había en los andenes, pero nada la detendría. Ella era Bulma Brief y encontraría a su padre antes de que cometiera alguna locura. Rememoró los cuchicheos que oyó por equivocación mientras arreglaba su azul cabello para no lucir tan desarreglada ante el anciano.

— _¿En serio? No parecía alguien con depresión o algo así._

— _Probablemente no aguantó ver a su hija conectada a un montón de máquinas. La cosa es que no paraba de murmurar que se atascaría de pastillas si la enfermita no despertaba en la mañana._

 _La peli azul se tapó la boca. ¿Hablaban de su padre?_

 _Bulma miró el reloj de la habitación. ¡Todavía estaba a tiempo! Salvaría al idiota de Roshi y le quitaría esos pensamientos suicidas con un golpe en los testículos. Sin dudarlo, abrió la puerta con rudeza y emprendió camino a casa con un trote digno de un atleta de alto nivel._

Ahora que pensaba con claridad, no se cambió la bata por algo más práctico. Su trasero y espalda estaban descubiertos, pero eso no le importó en lo más mínimo. Es más, deberían de alabarla por dejar a la vista el bien formado cuerpo que tenía. Llegó a la bahía y aceleró al sentir la arena acariciándole los dedos. De un momento a otro, se tropezó con una piedra y cayó de cara, embarrándose de arena blanca en cada poro de su piel.

 _Qué vergüenza._

Algo la desconcentró. Seis voces gritaban su nombre con vehemencia. Reconoció una en especial, que la obligó a levantarse para confirmar si era verdad. Observó con lágrimas a su mentor corriendo con desespero hacia ella y le abrió los brazos, fundiéndose en un tierno abrazo al encontrarse. El anciano murmuró palabras inentendibles y cuando la peli azul se acordó del motivo por el que abandonó el centro médico, le pegó una patada en los testículos al mayor.

Roshi se retorció de dolor. Y Bulma miró por primera vez a las otras personas que acompañaban al vejete. Se le hacían conocidos… en especial ese cabeza de flama que la veía como si fuera un pedazo de carne.

—¡No te atrevas a pensar en hacer algo así de nuevo, viejo! Casi me muero del susto creyendo que te habías suicidado —exclamó ofendida.

—¿Ah? Pero qué demonios dices, ¡si la que por poco se mueres eres tú! Joder Bulma, me las hundiste —sollozó adolorido, sobándose sus preciados amigos.

La peli azul analizó por unos instantes las palabras del anciano. Y se dio cuenta de algo: esa persona de la que hablaban no era su padre. Rio avergonzada, había hecho otra escenita por confundir las cosas. _Además, todavía no comprendo las razones de mi intoxicación._

—Je, lo siento. Mala mía, viejo verde—movió las manos haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz —. Por cierto, ¿quiénes son ustedes?

Los jóvenes músicos casi se van de espaldas al escuchar a la recién levantada. No podía ser que se olvidara de ellos por culpa de la maldita sobredosis. Bulma carraspeó, aún no le decían quién putas eran. _Tal vez son sordomudos_ , pensó. Les hizo algunas señas con las manos, pero nada. Suspiró frustrada, odiaba que la ignoraran.

—Déjate de bromas, mujer —bramó Vegeta.

—¿De verdad no nos recuerdas? —indagó Goku, con esperanzas.

La peli azul se cruzó de brazos. Si lo hiciera, no les preguntaría semejante cosa.

—Pero cómo se va a acordar si no los conoce, imbéciles —después de recuperarse del golpe, Roshi les pegó un zape a cada uno. El intelecto de esos cinco juntos no sobrepasaba al de un cerdo—. Bulma, querida, estos bromistas de aquí son los nuevos músicos del bar. Son tan nobles de corazón, pequeña, unos ángeles… me acompañaron este rato que estuviste en coma.

La peli azul dudó un poco por la cara de confusión que mostraban los sujetos. Tardaron un tiempo en reaccionar, pero al cabo de unos segundos sonrieron y pusieron la mejor mueca de solidaridad posible.

—Exacto, preciosa. Esperamos que aceptes esta oferta de amistad de parte de cinco fortachones que sólo quieren lo mejor para ti, dulzura —remató guiñando un ojo. Roshi se llevó la mano a la cara, rogando a todos los dioses que su hija no haya prestado atención a las palabras de Turles. En cambio, los demás asintieron con firmeza, orgullosos de la labia del Son.

La vena en la frente de Bulma palpitada debido al enojo. ¿Le estaban tomando del pelo? ¿A ella, la gran Bulma Brief? ¡Y encima el puto anciano no decía nada! Sí claro, como si se fuera a tragar ese cuento de buen samaritano así sin más. Decidió seguirles el juego, merecían un escarmiento por poner en duda su raciocinio.

—¡Oh, qué caballeros! Y yo que pensé que los buenos hombres habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra... —juntó sus manos de forma soñadora, agradecida. Vegeta frunció el ceño, esa no era la actitud de la vulgar ni por asomo. Pero los otros idiotas ni cuenta se dieron, ocupados con interpretar el papel de _good boy_ —..., claro que acepto vuestra amistad. Irán de compras conmigo, hablaremos de chicos, nos pondremos mascarillas, será genial. ¡Siempre quise hacer esto!

Tragaron grueso, ninguno quería participar en tales barbaridades. Se imaginaron a si mismos con dos rodajas de pepino en los ojos y yogurt por toda la cara, temblando de miedo en el proceso. Roshi ladeó la cabeza con ironía, la peli azul había mostrado lo diabólica que podría llegar a ser.

—Ya, ya, no los asustes más, querida. Los pobrecitos no han respirado.

Bulma sonrió triunfante.

—La próxima vez que intenten engañarme, cuiden sus bolas. Nadie se burla de la mujer más intrépida del planeta.

—¡Qué! ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

—No seas tan pendejo, Raditz, era más que obvio que se daría cuenta con las idioteces que dijo la sabandija de Turles.

—Parece que eres el único más o menos inteligente, enano.

—¡¿Me has llamado enano, mujer vulgar?!

—Cálmate Vegeta, no te sulfures sólo porque una mujer te dijo la verdad.

—Tienes dos segundos para correr, Kakarotto.

—No, no, no. ¡Gohan, sálvame!

—Me encargaré de hacerte un ramo de flores fantástico para tu funeral, Goku.

El nerd despidió con una mano al distraído de su hermano que corría como loco con Vegeta pisándole los talones. Raditz y Turles conversaban acerca de lo increíblemente estúpidos que se sentían al dejarse pillar tan fácil de la peli azul. Roshi y la susodicha discutían con un tono de voz elevado, la mujer—a pesar de darse cuenta de su desnudez parcial— hacía caso omiso de las miradas lascivas e incriminatorias de la gente que estaba en la playa antes del espectáculo que montaron.

Al saberse solo, se sentó a unos cuantos pasos del mar y miró al horizonte con la mente en blanco. Nació en cuna de oro, no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con historias de vida tan complejas como la de la peli azul. Sabía que Bulma era feliz con lo poco que tenía, entonces… ¿qué la orillaba a drogarse de un modo tan atroz? Ni la más avanzada fórmula lograba ayudarlo a descubrir tal misterio. Presentía que la azulita ocultaba muchas cosas, incluso a Roshi.

Sintió un peso caer con brusquedad al lado. Asombrado, descubrió que Bulma lo acompañaba a mirar el horizonte con una mueca de frustración visible de aquí al infierno.

—Siguen tratándome como estúpida. El anciano no me quiere decir qué mierdas fue lo que pasó —la peli azul cogió un puñado de arena y lo lanzó con fuerza. Molesta era poco para describir su estado emocional actual. _Colérica, furiosa._

Gohan elevó sus comisuras, sí que tenía carácter.

—Te diré la verdad, pero prométeme que será un secreto entre los dos —tomó el silencio de la mujer como un sí, que ostentaba una expresión curiosa —. Hace dos semanas, el día que sufriste la sobredosis, fuimos a tocar al bar. Todos nos hicimos amigos en el poco tiempo que hablamos, por eso estamos aquí, velando por tu bienestar. Te veías alegre y contenta. Sin embargo, peleaste con tu padre y saliste de la cantina con una botella de whisky en la mano. Roshi sugirió que te dejáramos sola, y así lo hicimos. Tardabas mucho, por lo que fuimos a buscarte… y bueno, ya sabes en qué estado de encontramos. Al parecer tratabas de olvidarte de algo, o alguien. Tal vez Roshi piensa que lo mejor sea que borres ese día por completo de tu mente, y yo también. Si lo hiciste, tenías tus razones.

Bulma meditó las palabras del come libros un tiempo. ¿Sería Yamcha, otra vez? Sacudió la cabeza. Lo que haya sido, el sujeto a su lado estaba en lo cierto. No cometía locuras sólo porque sí. Y si aquello era tan fuerte como para forzar a su cuerpo de esa manera, lo mejor era olvidarlo. Feliz con la respuesta, rodeó a Gohan con su brazo derecho.

—Gracias…—susurró.

—No hay de qué —respondió con dulzura.

Vegeta observaba rabioso la escenita que protagonizaban la escoria de Gohan y su—futura—conquista. _Maldito insecto aprovechado_. Dejó de perseguir al imbécil de Kakarotto y cambió su rumbo con dirección al empalagoso embrollo, dispuesto a romperlo en pedacitos. Se le encendió el bombillo de las ideas y con malicia, empezó a desvestirse sin dejar de mirar fijamente a la azulita.

—Ahora, cuéntame un poco de cada uno. En especial del en... —se mordió la lengua con lo último, no quería quedar como una mocosa enamorada. Pero, joder, el sujeto era lo más sexy que sus ojos hayan podido ver en la vida. Gohan reprimió una carcajada, ni siquiera con mil sobredosis lograría quitarse a Vegeta de la cabeza. Ya tenía conocimiento de los planes de interrumpir el compromiso del flameado, cosa que lo sorprendió pues nunca tuvo esas ideas, pero qué más daba. Sentía la química entre los dos, y esta vez, él se encargaría de encaminar bien las cosas.

Sería un _puto cupido._

Antes de decir pío, ambos fueron levantados como costales por alguien desconocido y los arrojaron al mar sin delicadeza. Al voltearse para maldecir al culpable, se quedaron mudos al ver de quién se trataba. Gohan por miedo; Bulma porque Vegeta se había quitado la camisa y los pantalones, quedando sólo en bóxer. El flameado esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, dándose cuenta del sonrojo de la peli azul.

Su superioridad no duró mucho. Goku llegó por detrás y lo empujó, haciendo reír a los otros dos.

—¡Bomba atómica! —gritaron al unísono Raditz y Turles, clavándose de forma olímpica al mar.

.

.

.

Continuaron bromeando y chapoteando en las aguas turquesas, del mismo color de los excéntricos orbes de Bulma. Esta no dejaba pasar la más mínima oportunidad para tocar los definidos músculos de Vegeta.

—¡Ay! Sentí como si algo se subiera a mi pierna —exclamó, abrazando al moreno con los brazos en su cuello y enroscado las piernas en el abdomen marcado del _enanito sexy._ Vegeta sacó un alga de dentro del agua, mostrándosela a Bulma con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—¿Por esto chillabas, mujer? —las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo. Un objeto en la mano de Vegeta la llamó la atención, y aprovechando la cercanía, lo miró con detenimiento, aterrándose al descubrir qué era.

—Un anillo de compromiso… no me digas tú est —un dedo en su boca la interrumpió. El moreno no dejaría que estropeara sus planes, no de nuevo.

Vegeta le explicó lo que sucedía, mintiéndole un poco y despotricando en contra de la—según él— insulsa, aburrida y egoísta mujer con la que lo comprometieron. Y a pesar de que el semblante de la peli azul cambió mucho, esta se separó de inmediato como si su presencia quemara, yendo hacia donde los otros cuatro jugaban a caballito.

Bulma Brief sólo tenía una regla en cuanto hombres: **no meterse con comprometidos**.

Y por mucho que quisiera romperla para lanzarse encima de Vegeta y besarlo sin ningún pudor, no podía. Esperaba que lograra cancelar el compromiso, ahí sí se daría cuenta el maldito Vegeta Ouji de lo maravillosa que podría ser Bulma Brief. Pero por ahora… lo máximo que haría, es dedicarle sus sueños húmedos.

El flameado rechistó. No creía que fuera fácil, pero la adolescente parecía repeler cualquier contacto con su persona desde que conoció su estado civil. Tendría que ser más recursivo.

Roshi suspiró, sentado en la orilla, al ver que la pequeña y testaruda peli azul se alejaba del bajista. Lo único que deseaba para su Bulma era felicidad, y no creía que al lado del Ouji la encontrara.

Por el bien del moreno, esperaba que nunca le hiciera daño. No le importaría romper su cuello a la más mínima lágrima de la peli azul.


End file.
